Universe adventure crossover(Really bad please check out my other fic)
by Undertaleman5
Summary: Inspired by minijens universe falls this fic explores the MK going on adventures meeting new allies...and threats


**Hello hello everyone this fix is inspired by minijens phenomenal universe falls fanfiction however with differences the biggest being that here several cartoons are in one universe here I plan on starting small but getting big as time goes on the first "crossover" so to speak is with over the garden wall another difference that the alternate history of SU will be made a background event here(the opening is a holiday in-universe) I was planning on making my own version of the mk meeting but I coudnt think up one. That didn't seem rushed so ill wait and see with that til then the first chapter where the kids meet and become friends is a thing here til. I might retcon it later**

Over the garden LOL

In the statue of gravity falls shaped as a moon goddess there gravity falls there were several pre teens each with great destinys and epic battles ahead of them but for the time being they were but small pre teens on a sleepover having fun Eating pizza celebrating a holiday and were about to hear a story the night was a perfect combination of cold and warm and the mood was gentle

(Air Horn sounds) mabel blew the red device with her teeth she was on top of the statues palm before sliding down its arm slamming into a bunch of glitter she got up smiling "reality rewards m-( _she coughs up a bunch of glitter)_ still a win!" She proclaimed all over town people were celebrating "peace day" the cops detective Dudley and sheriff blubs had been driving through town in recreational uniforms then met another man wearing such a uniform they got out to greet him and then deciding to get ity and greet him after a heartwarming laugh he stole their car they looked at each other and just danced ignoring it corduroys were seen wendy's dad was giving a motivational speech "what you need to do kids is take violence AND PUNCH IT IN THE FACE" sour creams family had an entire feast of likely names for relatives onion was in his office so much love and happiness gave him kidney issues luckily his gang were there and two of them had apparently gotten in an old out fit and stole a police car city council member Dewey was giving his boss the mayor(can't remember his full name) some wine at the party at town hall for the high class"you know this holiday is especially important to greasers like me" the crowd and even Preston northwest gave the mayor a smile "the war was always one of my biggest regrets" he said "fighting in it?" Preston "no starting it if I had only left the safety on" he said sipping the wine and shocking the group around him

"Could someone remind me what this holiday is celebrating again?" Pearl asked "its celebrating the end of the great war you...don't know it?" Connie asked after taking a bite of her pizza pearl simply stroked her chin. Garnet walked over to explain "humans have been in a lot of wars we don't really see the need to keep track" she said dipper began to elaborate " the great war was a conflict between the European triumvirate and the American federation" dipper said Connie continued "started when the ambassador was shot by his to this day unknown u.s bodygu-" she was going to do continue but mabel cur her off "that's the nerd version of things but here's what really happened" steven pushed out a board with pictures of the war on it "You see the guys on the right are wearing red shirts and the guys over there wear green shirts they couldn't agree on wich shirts looked more fashionable and blew each other up over it the guys with red shirts had a strategy of making the other guys ooze this red stuff so then they'd have to say red was better but the others had a strategy of fighting in jungles so they'd like green better eventually however they found peace and hung out together" steven lifted the sheet to show the king of Europe and chairmen of America with glasses surrounded by confetti the rest of the group just stood there in awe of the sheer bizarreness that seemed to make time stop before so is clapped "Annnny way peace day is when humans celebrate love peace and kindness….BY GOING ABSOLUTELY NUTS" said amethyst growing two extra arms and pouring 4 cans of expired soda "Yeah and also when dad tells his garden wall stories!" steven said to the confusion of everyone else except dipper and Connie who had vaguely remembered these types of stories from when he visited the town as a kid greg would tell him these types of stories when he got sick greg had a part time job at the hospital and he'd gotten sick everyone gathered around greg as he had grabbed his book and then...then…...greg was losing composure they all did and passed out to the shock of the gems and Connie.

Dipper woke up in the statue house house as did everyone else but something was….different the whole place was now looked like a combination of all there rooms it had the twins beds connie's shelves and overall the place had a very old grey flashy almost static aura "where are we?" Connie asked before a wooden man hybrid appeared in the center of the room " **I am colonel Randal lynch the demon of ex machina"** the rest of the mystery kids gathered together and stood behind them as greg despite probably not being able to take the demonic being still put himself in front of the children "wh...why are you attacking us?" greg asked " **whaaaaaaaaaaat?"** The spirit said wich really broke the intimidating mood " **I..I didnt attack you I just kinda stumbled upon you"** lynch said "then why we here captain tree?" Mabel asked " **first of all..I'm a colonel secondly it appears your in the process of…..what s it called again...OH RIGHT dying dying what i was trying to say"** he said sounding oblivious to what the weight of what he just said the MK and greg just looked around worried "wha...what are we dying from I mean no one killed us it must have been something we ate or something...we….. _drank_ " dipper said in slow realization

Pearl was checking the kids and saw next to mabels soda can seeing the expiration date "it can't be that ba-" she eyed it and opened her mouth to scream

The MK heard a light noise it was subtle but it sounded like if a goat had a high pitched voice and was an overprotective mother...,"oh no!pearls worried about us!" steven said looking for solutions " **do not despair I can sense that you will indeed be saved HOWEVER!…"** the ghost said over the top voice causing the MK and greg to look at him waiting for him to continue " **it will take like an hour or so** " he said far from the dramatic reveal he seamt to be building up to but this still upset steven "what will do then all dads puppets are still in the temple how will we tell stories nooooow?" steven cried then everything around them disappeared and dipper and mabels clothes were now changed up dipper looked like a gnome and mabel had a pot on her head as well as weird to describe clothes on her steven now had a frog costume on "I think I know what's happening" greg said "were living through it steven you said you had weird dreams right?" Steven nodded "I think we're like...living through my memories with all of yours!" They had mixed reactions on the one hand this whole scenario was very sudden on then other they got to tell the story after all

Dipper-wirt and mabel- walked through the forest with mabel coming up with frog names for steven before dipper-wirt had a realization "greg...where are we" mabel realzied she was playing greg and was suprised…..by why there was a pot on her head greg never had pots on his head she assumed this was from when she had a pot on her head this morning only that pot was much less comfortable to where and had soup in it "well it looks like were in...the woods" she answered her brother in a way that didnt answer him in the slightest "seriosuly mabel can you take ANYTHING seriously?" Dipper asked briefly breaking charachter "You take everything! Seriously I mean _seriously_ you're dreased like a **gnome** and still cant smile greg can do stuff fun even as he masters the complex art wearing a pot comfortable he can still be funny to get home he made a candy trail !" She replied looking back at steven in a frog costume eating said trail"no for even far away from home my heart remains there shambled across the graveyard of thy lost love if only…" dipper-wirt was cut off. By the sounds of an axe chopping away at something but greg-mabel simply was thinking that wire was even angstier then dipper

 **Well that concludes this chapter I hope this was entertaining can't wait to continue where we continue also yes they can occasionally break character so essentially it's kinda like those family guy episodes with star wars where they replace the character but that character's personality is still there it's something I plan on expanding upon tell me any constructive criticism (personally I think i should work on my pacing) and thanks minijen for partially inspiring this! If your reading hope you liked it.**

 **BYE**


End file.
